


certain kind of impatience

by Transistors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistors/pseuds/Transistors
Summary: There is a certain kind of impatience in Keith that Shiro can't help but adore and, maybe, indulge in a little too much, stoking the flames of that energy a bit too eagerly. He can't help it; he loves Keith too damn much.





	certain kind of impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've been wanting to write this since I got, like, midway through season 2 of Voltron okay. I like Shiro and Keith a lot. I just wanted them to kiss a lot. When I remember how to think, I'll make sure to write some angst? I think? Do I know how to write? No. I don't know how to read, either.

It isn’t as prominent as before, but there is definitely a certain type of impatience to Keith that Shiro is able to appreciate. Sure, he is still very much hot-headed and extremely prone to jumping forward way before Shiro is even taking a step forward but that is who Keith is and it isn’t like he is _complaining._ They are getting better about it, about everything, with them both squirrelling away in private so that they can discuss better themselves and each other, Keith’s hand possessively resting on Shiro’s hand, knee, or at times his inner thigh while they do this.

There is a certain type of impatience that he doesn’t mind, and Shiro is sure that he won’t be able to explain to the other paladins why it is that he doesn’t _always_ call Keith out on it. When Keith comes up to him in the middle of a conversation he is having with Pidge, hand grabbing at Shiro’s wrist tightly and tugging at him with a hissed, “spar with me,” it is very easy for him to relent.

“Keith, Shiro and I were _talking._ ” Pidge complains, but she doesn’t seem that bothered, and Shiro just smiles sheepishly at her. “Ah, whatever, it was about video games anyway.”

“Last Daydreams really has changed in the few years I wasn’t around, huh?” is the only thing Shiro offers before Keith is tugging at him again, nearly causing him to stumble over, and a rosy flush settles on his own face as he rubs the back of his head apologetically at Pidge. “Sorry, Pidge. We’ll talk about this later, right? I have to discuss schematics with you, too, later.”

Pidge just waves at him, her focus going back to one of the computers, Keith smiling fondly at her while she isn’t looking and Shiro ruffles his hair to bring his focus back onto him and to have those fiery eyes staring deep into him. He doesn’t really get to say much of anything before Keith is dragging him along, taking him past the training centre, and then manoeuvring him around towards where his room is and Shiro has to hold back a laugh.

“You could just say you wanted to talk; what if people come looking for us and we aren’t sparring?” Shiro playfully asks, his wrist slipping free from Keith’s grip so that he can, instead, grab at his hand and then intertwine their fingers together. “Hunk’s probably going to come looking for you.” Shiro continues when Keith simply looks down at their connected hands, squeezing his palm briefly while they walk and Shiro can’t help but smile wider.

Keith is quiet only for a few moments, then, “he won’t mind.” Keith says. “He’ll just get embarrassed, ramble, and I’ll ask him to leave. Lance’s the real problem.” he yanks Shiro along, harshly and then turns a corner; their footsteps are loud and echoing in the hallway and Keith looks hilariously focused as he leads Shiro along.

It doesn’t take them long until they are at Keith’s room, palm pressed against the wall and the door sliding open and Shiro yelps when he is practically thrown inside. The door slides shut, Keith following after, and when he turns to face him there are strong hands that grab at the collar of his shirt, his back slamming up against the wall before Shiro is yanked lower and lips press against his.

He lets out a small moan, the sound immediately swallowed up by Keith as his tongue presses in and slides into his mouth, tangling up against Shiro’s own tongue. His hands grab at Shiro’s shoulders before they slide down his sides, resting on his hips, and he has to wrap his arms around Keith just to stabilize himself.

“Shit, Keith...” Shiro gasps out when the other backs away to let him breathe, though he isn’t really given much of a rest before Keith is back on him, a hand still resting on his hip and the other one tangling into Shiro’s hair, keeping him close and pressed tight against him. He moans into Keith’s mouth once more, his breathing heavy while his tongue rubs and slides against the other’s, sweat building up at the back of Shiro’s neck from how stiflingly hot the room and his clothes are now.

He is being guided away from the door now, his movements completely guided by Keith towards the bed before they are both falling down onto it, with Shiro kneeling above his lap and being held up by gloved palms pressing up against his ass. He squeezes his cheeks, fingers pinching at the middle, and Shiro has to break the kiss off so that he can actually breathe. Keith looks up at him adoringly, his hands moving up so that Shiro can actually settle down onto his legs and sit on his lap, thighs pressing against his haunches.

Breathy laughter escapes Shiro, his arms hanging loosely from Keith’s shoulders while he bends down, foreheads pressing against each other and noses nuzzling, sharing a little kiss that way before they actually kiss one another. This time it is chaste – not being led by Keith so Shiro gets to be sweet and gentle; his hands retreat and settle under the jacket and he helps him shrug it off, fingers stroking down Keith’s arms up until his elbow before Shiro backs away.

“You’re too slow.” Keith says with a small smile on his face that threatens to break out into a big grin, Shiro’s heart fluttering at the beautiful sight, and he wants to kiss him again – he has to hold himself back, though the other doesn’t seem to have any problems noticing his hesitation and taking it as an opportunity to take his breath away. Another harsh kiss moulding into Shiro’s mouth, teeth clacking against each other before their tongues tangle, and Keith is twisting them around so that they can fall down on their sides onto the bed. “Hurry it up a little.”

He has to bury his hands into Keith’s hair to tug him back, their legs twisting into one another and Shiro huffs. “Sometimes, patience pays off, Keith. You could learn a thing or two.”

There is a thoughtful hum from Keith, his hands pressing up against Shiro’s chest then slowly sliding down, fingers spreading up above his crotch before they part over his hips. “Nah,” Keith says after a moment or three of thinking, his body pressing down heavily onto Shiro’s, and it takes him back a little – maybe a lot – whenever Keith is this confident in something like this, “I like messin’ you up.”

“You’re a sadist.” Shiro faux complains, his head rolling onto its side so that he can look up sideways at Keith. “You’re going to take your time with this, though, aren’t you?”

Keith smiles lasciviously, fingers squeezing his hips, and Shiro lets out an exaggerated sigh while the other bends down, lips brushing up against his throat. “So I’m a lil’ bit of a hypocrite.” Keith says. “But you love it.”

“... Unfortunately enough, Keith, you are absolutely correct. I can’t complain.”

“ _Good._ ” there is a moment of peace where Keith lays atop of Shiro, ear pressing up against where his heartbeat should be, and his breath stutters in his chest. They wrap around each other, not really doing much of anything, as they embrace one another and squeeze tightly, Keith nuzzling into his neck, arms wriggling about so that his hands can come up, unzip at his vest and lower the zip enough to expose his neck, and then immediately he begins to leave behind little hickeys over his revealed skin. “Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“ _I love you.”_

“I love you too, silly.” he ruffles Keith’s hair and yelps when he feels teeth sink in roughly in to definitely leave behind harsh bruises that he is lucky enough to be able to hide, and Shiro writhes. “ _Keith!_ ”

He gets a comforting little kiss, a possessive murmur of, “you’re mine and I love you,” and that hypnotizing mouth gets back to leaving more hickeys behind.

Keith has a certain type of impatience to him that Shiro can’t help but appreciate, even if it results in him later on being sore and the other extremely enthusiastic, energetic, and ready to go and train – something that he will probably drag Shiro to when he has taken some of the ship’s ointments that will numb the soreness out so that he can join in on training.

Maybe Shiro should stop indulging Keith like that... or not. Either or, both work out fine really.


End file.
